Molecular Biological. Quantitative Analysis and Biostatistical Core The goals of the Core are: (1) to provide the technology, personnel and technical expertise necessary to successfully complete the experiments proposed in this Center;(2) to provide the mechanism for the initiation of "pilot projects" which take advantage of the combined experience in this core to explore new and novel, and possibly "high risk", avenues of research;(3) to provide training to Center personnel and outside scientists (at all levels) in the use of our specialized techniques. This Core is designed to be an integrated molecular biology, molecular genetics and quantitative analysis resource that will coordinate, conduct, and support the research activities of this proposal The Molecular Biological, Quantitative Analysis and Biostatistical Core resource is staffed by researchers who have extensive experience in diverse techniques in molecular biology and who have expertise in the development of novel techniques and approaches to technical problems. The Molecular Biological, Quantitative Analysis and Biostatistical Core interacts extensively with Projects 1, 2 and 4 of this Central grant proposal. This Core will work interactively with the other Cores described in this proposal, with scientific research services available at The Rockefeller University and surrounding institutions, and synergize with other projects conducted by researchers in the laboratory of The Principal Investigator.